The Amyrlin's Warder
by Ninrien
Summary: Egwene has succeeded in unifying the tower, it's taken a lot of hard work and she wants some relaxation.Rated T to be safe.Please do R&R.


Disclaimer: Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan…

This is just something I wrote when I was bored, Egwene/Gawyn are my second fav. WoT pair (Lan and Nynaeve are first) so I thought I'd write about how they finally get together.

This takes place after Egwene wins over the Tower Aes Sedai.

My first ever WoT fic so please bear with me. Do review, you'll make my day. Any criticism is welcome but don't be too harsh with me and no flames please.

Egwene Al'Vere sat in the receiving rooms of the Amyrlin Seat in the White had just returned from the meeting of the Hall where she had been made the Amyrlin of the unified tower.

Elaida had been deposed and set penances after being made to swear the three oaths on the suspicion of several sisters that she was a Darkfriend. Beonin Marinye had been named to the Chair of Pardon and set penances for betraying Egwene. Sheriam had been reninstated as Keeper of the Chronicles but Silviana Brehon remained as Mistress of Novices.

It had taken a lot of hard work to get where she was and ensure that things were done as she wished them to be and she felt that she deserved something to lighten her mood.

"Sheriam" she said to her Keeper.

"Yes, Mother." Sheriam was in front of her at once, she had regained some of her composure since returning to the tower but she was still a little jumpy around Egwene.

"Send one of the Accepted to summon Gawyn Trakand." She said.

Sheriam bowed and left the room.

This would to be enjoyable at the least she thought as she leaned back in the high-backed chair and interlaced her fingers to wait.

"You are summoned to an audience with the Amyrlin Seat." The plump Accepted who had come to Gawyn's rooms to fetch him looked scared out her wits and the curtsy which she had dropped was deep enough for a Sitter. He didn't bother to reprimand but instead picked up his sword and rose to his feet. He had been expecting the summons.

"If you will follow me, my Lord." She said as she swept another curtsy and bobbed along the corridor in front of him.

The Accepted led him through the Tower to the Amyrlin's rooms and left him with Sheriam Bayanar who he remembered used to be the Mistress of Novices but he heard that she had been made Keeper of the Chronicles.

"The Mother will see you now." She said as she led him inside. Egwene seemed to have drilled obedience into her; she was not the strict woman who he remembered.

"Leave us Sheriam." She said sternly and Sheriam backed out of the room. Egwene allowed herself a moment of pleasure; a few months ago Sheriam would have hesitated and maybe even questioned her.

She turned to Gawyn and studied him as he studied her; he was nicer looking than she remembered. She wove a ward against eavesdroppers and felt _saidar_ touch it. Now everyone would wonder what was being said behind the ward, if only they knew, she thought as she suppressed a giggle, suddenly feeling like the girl who had left Emond's Field with Moiraine years ago in what seemed to be a different lifetime. She had come such a long way from being the Wisdom's apprentice.

She stood and walked around the table towards Gawyn.

"W may speak without being heard", she told him.

Gawyn relaxed visibly even though he still eyed her cautiously, it was not necessary to ward a conversation about duties. She was still as beautiful as ever, a thought came, he wondered if she would mention love or if this was just to talk about Elayne and how she had let herself be gotten with child by the al'Thor boy.

"Gawyn Trakand, will you be my Warder?" she asked him, jolting him out of his reverie of dark thoughts regarding the so-called Dragon Reborn.

He was shocked, so this was going to be about love was it, he thought as he automatically went down on one knee in front of her and felt her lay a complex weave on him. Light, but he hated being touched by the One Power.

When he rose to his feet, he could feel her in his head and she was amused.

"Why are amused of all things to feel, do you have news of Elayne?" he asked her.

"I love you." She said instead of answering his question smiling broadly at him.

"Mother, I.." He began before she cut him off.

"I am Egwene, Gawyn. You used to call be by my name, why have you stopped, as my warder, you have every right to do so." She told him, moving closer to him. She was so like his dreams of her.

"Egwene, the sisters…" he broke off again as she interrupted him.

"The sisters have no say in who I chose as my Warder." Her tone hardened momentarily and she paused before continuing in a much softer voice. "May I send servants to fetch your things here; my Warder will have to stay in my quarters?" She asked and sent Chesa away with her orders without waiting for his answer.

"I see you are confused. I do not play at Aes Sedai games with you my Gaidin. Did you truly think I would let one of the other sisters bond you? You are mine Gawyn." She told him. This time he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Egwene. Would it be considered wrong if I asked the Amyrlin Seat for a kiss?"

"No, not at all, from you I welcome that question." She said as she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, forcing her lips apart fiercely, they had been apart for a long time and he had been so uncertain about her. They broke apart after a long while as the attendants returned with his things.

"Ah, here are the attendants with your things, Chesa would you show them to the room which has been prepared for my Warder." She said all Aes Sedai composure once again.

"I hope you are well pleased with your room, Gawyn Gaidin." She said as she showed him the room which neither of them believed would be used for any purpose other than to store his clothes.

Review please.


End file.
